


Principals Office

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Established Relationship, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Grant Ward is bad, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil are called to Daisy's school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principals Office

Clint is practicing on the range when Phil comes to him.  
Phil said, " Clint we have been called to Daisy's school."

Clint said, " What, why ? Is she in danger ? "

Phil shook his head, " No the principal wants to talk to us."

AT SCHOOL

Principle Hemd said, " Mr Baton, Mr Coulson I have called you here today to tell you that your daughter punched a boy in her class."

Clint and Phil looked surprised. They looked at their daughter who wasn't even denying it.

Clint said, " Sir, Daisy isn't a violent kid. The boy must have done something to provoke her. Daisy why did you punch him ? "

Daisy said, " Papa, Ward was calling Lincoln bad names and bullying him."

Phil said, " See she was defending a friend. How can you condone bullying ? "

Principal Hemd, " I did not know this. Mr Ward is nursing a black eye."

Clint heard Daisy mutter, " Thank you Aunt Tasha." He smirked. Widow must have taught her how to pack a punch.

Phil asked, " What's her punishment even though she doesn't deserve it for defending a friend ? "

Principal Hemd said, " 1 day suspension. She can resume school fom day after tomorrow."

Clint and Phil said thank you and left with Daisy.

AT HOME

Phil said, " We are proud that you stood up for a friend."  
Daisy smiled and hugged her dads.


End file.
